Just Us
by Shewhoisawesome
Summary: After a bad day, Robin offers some comfort to the other human on the team. Suck-ish Summary... THIS IS NOT ROBINXARTEMIS. THEY ARE FRIENDS. :D R&R please! Hurt/Comfort without the Hurt.


**Hey guys! **

**Okay, first, I'd like to apologize for not updating Shadow: The other side, in AGES... I kind of lost my muse... It's coming back!... Slowly... ANYWHO, this is just a little thing I wrote after re-watching episode 12 S1 (second favourite ep!)**

**Sorry if the guys seem a bit OOC... I haven't really written them like this before... **

**Hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: I ...sadly... Do not own YJ.**

* * *

Artemis huffed as she sat down on a rock down by the sea. Batman had just chewed them out over a failed mission and on top of that, Wally had then started yelling that it was all her fault. _The nerve of that...that... that over-egotistical manic carrot topped IDIOT! I should get an arrow and shove it so fa-..._

Her angry mind-rant was halted by the arrival of another person. At first she was ready to just wheel round and start shouting at whatever moron decided not to leave her alone, then she saw who it was.

Robin gave her a small smile, "tough day?"

Artemis snorted, "no kidding. I think this might be the worst day ever." She sighed and pulled her legs to her chest, hugging them to her body and resting her chin on her knees.

"Don't let Wally get to you, he's being an idiot."

"No, he's right. I should've been able to make that shot. But then _of course _I didn't," she smiled dryly as she quoted the speedsters words, "because I'm just _human."_

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

She looked over at the younger boy next to her, raising an eyebrow. "It is, at least, with this life style."

Robin turned to face her, taking up a cross-legged position and regarding the archer with an unreadable expression.

"Or not."

"What do you mean, _'or not'_? Face it! We can't do half the stuff they can, we just...How did Wally put it? Oh yeah, '_play around with fancy toys'_... He just... He doesn't _understand."_ Artemis growled, picking up a stone from next to her and chucking it in the direction of the sea.

Again, Robin just looked at her, before turning back to face forward as well.

"You're right. He _doesn't _understand. Wally shouldn't have yelled at you like that, it wasn't your fault. But... if we're going to play the blame game, then I say that Wally could've prevented that escape. Where was his _oh-so-fabulous_ super-speed when we needed it? To busy yelling at you for a mistake that anyone could've made. Wally can blame you all he wants, but can he shoot like that? No. Does he have to the kind of training we do? No. Because he's got superpowers. And in my eyes that's worse than being _just human._ Think about it. Do people like Superman really have to work to be heroes? No, they can just fall back on their powers and hope for the best. People like us, the humans, we work hard. We train, we make mistakes and thats fine. Really, what Wally's saying is that metas can't make mistakes because they're super-powered, and yet, he's made more mistakes than you and I put together."

"Yeah... But, we still can't do that stuff..."

"True, but can the metas do what we can? No. It's all balanced really, except we work harder, and I think that's a good thing. Being _just _human? That's a compliment for me."

Artemis smiled, "Yeah. Wally's a jerk, and I shouldn't have let him get to me. Sorry you had to do that whole speech to make me see straight..."

Robin grinned, "nah, it's fine. I've been wanting to have that rant since Santa Prisca, actually."

"That bad was he?"

"He insulted _Batman!_."

Artemis smirked and got up from her sitting position, Robin following her lead.

"Thanks for that... We should probably get in before Megan goes nuts..."

"Or... We could go out on patrol, you and me, no powers or irritating red-heads within a 10 mile radius. You in?"

Robin was smirking at her, holding out his hand like he was Peter Pan, ready to fly her off to Neverland.

"No powers or Wally, huh? Why not? Just you and me for once."

She grasped his hand smiling.

"Just us."

* * *

**AN) I watched Peter Pan recently... So sue me! I hope you guys enjoyed my little f****ic... :)**

**Oh! PLEASE leave a review AND check out my new Forum 'YJ ranting spot' AND my new community 'RobinxNO-ONE MWAHAHA' _I am a keen little fangirl aren't I?_**

**Until next time,**

**SWIA :D**


End file.
